Conventional battery backup systems have been used in many forms, and some examples include security panels and uninterruptable power supplies (UPS) for computers. The conventional stand-alone UPS-type battery backup units are large, however, and do not facilitate placement in the locations desirable for devices such as video cameras.
In addition to conventional battery backup systems, conventional transformers for low-power devices such as video cameras are also known in the art. The conventional transformers for low-power devices also have shortcomings in that they are small and do not include battery backup.